


Синий

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Джон любит смотреть в окно.
Relationships: Dad Egbert & John Egbert
Kudos: 2





	Синий

Джон любит смотреть в окно.

За окном — небо. Оно меняет цвет, словно камень-хамелеон: от почти чёрного к тёмно-синему, фиолетовому и ярко-голубому, выцветает до серого, уходит в золотой, мешаясь с оранжевым в утекающий красный. В облаках можно искать фигуры, представлять, что это — гигантские воздушные города, где живут диковинные и фантастические существа. Ночью небо подсвечивается оранжевыми огнями города, и облака становятся призраками, но Джон нечасто смотрит на небо ночью — отец укладывает его спать строго по режиму. Зато в ясные дни папа чаще разрешает гулять, поэтому Джону больше всего нравится ярко-синее небо.

За окном — дерево. Единственное во дворе, что выбивается за пределы забора: опадающие листья часто уносит ветер, и Джон со странным давящим чувством в груди смотрит им вслед. Ему тоже хочется улететь.  
Дерево меняется, живёт: летом прекрасно играть в его тени, раскачиваться на подвешенной на ветке шине, прятаться за широким шершавым стволом, воображая, что папа где-то далеко, и вокруг ни души, и нет никакого забора и никаких стен. Осенью листья желтеют, медленно кружатся и падают вниз, Джону нравится ловить их и бегать по двору, собирая разные забавные листочки, устраивать папе сюрпризы из лиственных фейерверков. Зимой дерево мёрзнет, собирая на себя комочки снега, пока маленькие веточки дрожат на ветру; зато во дворе можно играть в снежки, и Джон мысленно рисует на коре ствола мишень или представляет монстра. Весной мокро от луж и грязи, но едва почки набухают, то ветки дерева окутываются зеленоватым ореолом, вскоре превращающимся в молодые нежные листочки. Летом сквозь зелёную крону проглядывает небесная синь с солнечными лучами, и Джон счастливо жмурится, мечтая когда-нибудь взлететь так высоко над деревом, чтобы не мешали никакие заборы.

За окном — качель на пружине, и Джону никогда не надоедает на ней кататься. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда, только вот с места не двигаешься — и это порой злит до слёз, потому что хочется умчаться прочь и вырваться как можно дальше.

Джон помнит, что когда он был младше, то ходил в садик, в первый класс, в музыкальную школу... А потом папа прочитал что-то из писем бабушки — та оставила довольно много записок, которые приносил в дом старенький нотариус с забавными усами — и почти перестал выпускать сына из дома.  
Теперь Джон только изредка ходит к преподавателю музыки, чтобы тот проверил, правильно ли Джон играет на фортепиано, под каким углом к клавишам находятся пальцы и как быстр темп игры. Когда автомобиль папы проезжает мимо детской площадки на углу сквера, Джон всегда прилипает носом к стеклу, разглядывая играющих там детей. Джон помнит, что когда-то играл с ними, но совсем недолго — он даже не успел запомнить их имена.

Папа дарит Джону компьютер, говорит, что гордится своим сыном; Джон старательно учится пользоваться своим подарком, довольно быстро разбирается, как искать в интернете, как устанавливать приложения и скачивать фильмы. Рабочий стол быстро захламляется кучей ярлыков и временных файлов, тогда как за окном всё то же самое — бесконечная плывущая мимо цикличность. Джон увлекается программированием, лезет на какой-то форум, заодно скачивая себе чат-клиент.

За окном — двор, дерево, качель, небо — закольцованная неизменность. За строчками в окне чата кроется целый мир: смешение красного, сиреневого и зелёного.  
Джон выбирает синий — цвет неба в ясный день.


End file.
